


Sweat

by MidKnight2501



Series: Cultists Made Us Do It [2]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidKnight2501/pseuds/MidKnight2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry tries to make amends. In a sauna. Perfectly normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

A week later and his shoulder still feels like its getting hit with the devil worshipper’s chair. He’s got a few more days off from the precinct but it’s not like he can really help Vicki out considering he can’t even push open a door on his right hand side. She calls to check on him a lot though and the time she invites him for lunch she looks worried and blushes a lot but she doesn’t ask anything about the whole devil worshipper incident which he’s really glad about. Henry is making himself scarce too, which is good.

Mike still isn’t sure how he feels about… Things. He’s happy to be alive, of course. And Henry was…

He shakes his head and looks back to Vicki across her desk, lunch forgotten. “What was that?”

She pushes an embossed sheet of paper at him. It’s a certificate of some sort and he reaches for it with his off hand. “Henry wanted to say thank you- He told us about you shielding him from the chair was sorry you were hurt. He says steam is good for injuries.” It’s a gift certificate to some spa place- he’s heard of it on the radio and knows it’s expensive. Mike doesn’t really want to take the gift, but then he shifts in his seat and it’s like his whole right side lights up in pain.

He’s in the spa by the end of the day, cute vegetarian girls purring over having a real Police Officer in their care. They give him a robe and a few towels, explain the heat and water settings that they’d come and check on him in a while. The girls left and Mike got undressed, careful of his shoulder, and pulled the towel around his waist.

Fifteen minutes in the sauna made a world of difference. Sure, his shoulder still hurt, but he could move it finally and the pain was less than it had been. He glanced up when the door opened, expecting one of the employees. He wasn’t expecting Henry, who looked at him guardedly for a long moment, before stepping in and shutting the door.

“Should have known you were going to ambush me.” Mike admitted.

“I wanted to make sure you were… Alright.”

Mike finally nodded to the benches and Henry came over, clutching his towel around his hips for Mike’s benefit, he guessed. “I’m fine.”

“You could have let me be hit with the chair. All things considered.”

Mike shrugged and winced a little. “Better than being dead.” He reminded Henry, who shrugged and looked away.

“Was it… Horrible?” Henry finally asked tone carefully neutral.

Mike wondered why the hell he was asking and ducked his head. “It wasn’t like I’d thought abo- Wait. Why do you care?”

This time Henry was the one shrugging, looking overly nonchalant.

“You’d thought about it?” Mike guessed and watched Henry sit a little straighter. “With me?” He couldn’t believe how incredulous his voice sounded.

“You’re handsome.” Henry admitted, like it was an excuse. His eyes flickered up to Mike, then quickly away, all the bright humor missing from them. God, he was serious. “It wasn’t like I thought about there being cultists involved.”

“At least there’s that.” Mike mused, studying his hands. Henry reached over, suddenly, touching his forearm light as a ghost.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” It hadn’t been… Horrible.

“I wouldn’t have done it like that.”

Mike watched Henry’s fingers, chill in the room, trace designs in his sweat, up and down from wrist to elbow, and tried to pretend he wasn’t counting the freckles. He wondered if he was really doing this. Sitting naked except for towels in a sauna with a vampire he was pretty sure was coming onto him. Wondered if he was actually going to go for it. “How would you have… done it, then?” He managed to not stammer out.

Henry’s hand went still. After a long moment Henry’s hand came up to the side of his face and tipped him into a kiss, a long one that Mike got lost in. When the world made sense again he was on his back, towel lost somewhere below him, and Henry was sucking a bruise into his hip.

“God, Henry-“ He growled, reaching for the red curls and suddenly noticing how frizzy his hair was. The humidity- and it startled a laugh out of him. Henry looked up, figured out what Mike was laughing at, and nearly growled. “Your hair- Henry!” The vampire shoved his legs apart, disappearing between them, kneeling on the sauna floor while Mike laid on the bench, and used his strength to tip Mike’s hips up. “What are you- Henry!” Mike snarled- He was- his tongue- Mike groaned, flailed and finally grabbed the edges of the bench to keep from tipping off it.

God, it was so wrong, but it felt so good and Henry didn’t stop, lapping, piercing him, making Mike squirm and shudder and bite back groans and guttural moans. He was almost there when Henry pulled back, looking smug, eyes shot black with lust.

“Can I?” He hissed, and Mike nodded without thinking, and then Henry was on the bench, sliding into him, and this time the angle was different and Mike was hot for it, writhing into Henry’s thrusts, shoulders hard and aching against the wood. Henry had an arm braced beside Mike’s head and he turned, mouthing and biting to muffle his cries. Henry was good, better than he recalled. By the time he was close to coming he was struggling to pull Henry into him harder, canting his hips into it, petting him. Henry looked like a lion, sated and slick with sweat, groaning half heard words. “Can I?” He asked again, and Mike tipped his head to the side with the same mindless willingness.

He came, pain of the bite making the pleasure all the sweeter, feeling Henry’s final shallow thrusts like little starbursts in his blood.


End file.
